In the first place ski-bindings for touring skis are characterized by being switchable between a climbing mode and a downhill mode compared to ordinary ski-bindings. In the climbing mode only the front part of the ski boot is fixed to the ski so that the heel part of the ski boot can be lifted from the ski and set down on the ski. The front part of the ski boot can rotate about a horizontal axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the ski. In the downhill mode both the front part as well as the heel part of the ski boot are fixed to the ski.
Conventional touring ski-binding systems can be divided into bridge binding systems and pin binding systems. In terms of pin systems the bindings can be subdivided into a front unit and a heel unit. In the climbing mode the ski boot is pivot-mounted only by the front unit around a horizontal pivot axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the ski.
In general, touring binding systems have a ski stopper by means of which the ski can be stopped when the ski loosens itself from the ski while the binding is in the downhill mode. In the climbing mode the stopper function has to be suppressed so that the ski boot can be lifted without the stopper being released. From the background art different solutions for blocking the ski stopper while the binding is in the climbing mode are known. DE 20 2013 009 713 U1, for example, shows a braking device for a touring ski with an integrated adjustable climbing wedge. WO2009/105866 A1 shows a heel unit for an alpine touring ski-binding. DE 10 2013 204 065 A1 relates to a heel unit with a ski brake for a touring ski binding.
The pin systems known from the prior art have the disadvantage that the heel units have to be operated manually in order to block the stopper. Furthermore, the known solutions for the provision of the blocking function of the ski stopper require complex constructive solutions as, for example, an operating lever mechanism or the replacement of the entire heel unit in the longitudinal direction of the ski. This results in a cumbersome handling of the known touring binding systems when switching between the downhill mode and the climbing mode.